The present invention relates to a securely coupled assembly of a tube and a rigid part having a bore, the coupling being provided by means of a quick-coupling device for anchoring a tube in a bore of the rigid part and for sealing the coupling established merely by pushing the tube into the bore fitted with the coupling device.
Cartridge type quick-coupling devices are known that are designed to provide a leaktight connection between a tube and a bore in a rigid part, which couplings are in the form of tubular inserts that possess external means for permanently anchoring them in a rigid part, and internal means for retaining a tube.
The tube-retaining means are often implemented in the form of a washer with internal teeth, which teeth are lifted by bending when the tube is inserted and tend to bite into the tube to oppose extraction thereof. When it is desired to allow subsequent disconnection of the tube, a release pusher is placed between the tube and the body of the insert, and sliding the pusher enables the teeth to be raised so as to release the tube.
Nevertheless, it is found in practice that the pusher can be pushed in accidentally, thereby leading to untimely disconnection of the tube. Such accidental disconnection may have severe consequences insofar as it leads not only to the appearance of large leaks, that may themselves constitute a source of pollution for the surroundings to the coupling, but also to the component that is fed via the coupling being put out of operation.
Numerous competing solutions exist for constituting an obstacle to prevent the release pusher from sliding. Mention is made of those that are constituted by a ring that is interposed on fabrication of the coupling members behind the head of the pusher between said head and a stationary surface of the coupling or of the member to which it is fitted, with it being possible for the ring to be broken by means of a tool so as to allow the pusher to perform its function of releasing retention, as described in document FR 2,772,458.
In addition, to preventing accidental disconnection, the security means that constitute an obstacle to sliding the pusher also serve to constitute an indicator that the connection is intact. Known locking members having this indicator function are usually of complex structure because co-operation is organized between the latch and the coupling, with the co-operating means being of small size and therefore requiring accurate manufacture and careful assembly in order to avoid pointlessly increasing the overall size of the coupling.
A feature of the present invention is thus, in so-called “quick-coupling” devices, to prevent accidental or ill-intentioned pushing in of the pusher for releasing the retaining washer and to constitute a simple indicator that the connection has not been tampered with.